


Angels in the Shadows

by Shadowblade217



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post-Season 3A for Teen Wolf, Pre-Day of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblade217/pseuds/Shadowblade217
Summary: When people start vanishing without a trace in Beacon Hills, Scott McCall and his friends begin searching for whatever creature may be responsible. But when two of their own go missing and a mysterious man called the Doctor arrives in Beacon Hills, it becomes clear that something more terrifying than they could have imagined has been unleashed; the Weeping Angels have come to Beacon Hills.
Kudos: 4





	1. Terror in the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Wolf_ or _Doctor Who_.**

* * *

_Beacon Hills, California_

_September 2012_

Thomas Phelps, a retired schoolteacher, walked out of the grocery store, glancing around the dark parking lot. It was late at night, and the moon hung in the sky overhead, gleaming silver. Phelps checked his cell phone as he walked, whistling tunelessly to himself.

As Phelps walked, an odd sensation overtook him; the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around, scanning the parking lot, but he was alone. No one else was anywhere near him; his car was the only one in the lot.

A sound - a quiet clank, as if something had just bounced off a metal surface - caused Phelps to turn his head, looking towards the loading docks at the back of the store. "Hello?" he called. "Is someone there?"

There was no reply.

Suddenly, one of the electric lights in the parking lot went out with a dull _clunk_ and a fading buzz of electricity. Phelps turned, glancing back curiously, but again, nothing was there. Phelps shrugged, and turned to head to his car, stopping sharply as he heard another clank from the loading docks.

 _This is not a good idea_ , he warned himself, as he turned and walked around the corner of the store to the loading docks, pulling his phone out of his pocket and using its screen as a flashlight to illuminate his surroundings. To his surprise, no one was there; the space was completely empty.

"Hello?" he called out again. There was no reply.

Shaking his head, Phelps turned to head back to his car, and then froze in his tracks. Standing about ten feet from him, as if it had appeared out of nowhere, was a statue, about six feet tall. It was the image of a human, but with large feathered wings sprouting from its back. An angel. Its hands were raised to cover its face, and it was bent over slightly.

Phelps looked around in astonishment, but there was no one else around. There was just him, his car about twenty yards away, and the angel statue in front of him. But he was absolutely positive that the statue hadn't been there a few seconds earlier. Which meant that somehow, someone had put it there while he was facing the other direction.

But that was impossible; something like this had to be far too heavy for anyone to lift and carry to this spot in that short of an amount of time. And, in any case, he would definitely have heard them. Which meant that there was no logical way for that statue to be here.

Phelps walked up to the statue and tapped it gingerly on the arm with one hand. Nothing happened. The arm was, indisputably, made out of stone. Which meant that if this was some kind of joke, it was an extremely elaborate one.

Hearing another noise behind him, Phelps turned. "Who's there?" he snapped. Only silence replied. "I'm getting really sick of this!" he yelled. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny!" He turned back towards the statue, and gasped, staggering backwards in shock.

The statue was gone. There was no trace whatsoever that it had ever been there.

Phelps turned again, and jumped back, letting out a scream of shock. The statue had somehow moved, and was now on the other side of him. This time, its hands were lowered, and the fingernails had become talons. Its mouth was open, and its teeth - which were jagged and razor-sharp - were bared, as if it was snarling at him, its face twisted in fury.

Phelps blinked, and the statue - the _thing_ \- was gone again. He caught sight of a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, and whipped around, but nothing was there. Becoming increasingly frantic, he turned again and again, trying desperately to see whatever was stalking him, but he still couldn't see anything. " _What are you?!_ " he screamed, gasping for air. " _What do you want from me?!_ "

The blow was stunning, launching him through the air as if he'd been shot with a cannon. His entire left side exploded with pain, and he was fairly sure at least one rib was broken. Regardless, as soon as he hit the ground, he struggled to his feet, coughing in pain, and ran for his car. " _Leave_ _me alone!_ " he screamed again, running as fast as he could, limping; he'd injured his left knee when he'd hit the ground. As he ran, all of the lights in the parking lot began blowing out in bursts of sparks, plunging his surroundings into darkness except for one light, directly over his car.

He reached his car and bent to the lock, fumbling desperately with his keys, when a soft sound behind him made his head snap up, gazing helplessly into the window with an expression of absolute horror. Standing directly behind him, illuminated by the glow of the last streetlight, was the statue, its hand extended towards the back of his neck, just a foot away from him. Its face was contorted in a demonic snarl, its fangs bared, its wings spread behind it, as if it was a monster risen from the depths of Hell.

Phelps opened his mouth to scream...

...as the last remaining light flickered, with a burst of sparks, and went out.

He felt a momentary touch of cold stone on the back of his neck, a clawed finger pressing into his skin.

And then Thomas Phelps was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all, and welcome to Angels in the Shadows! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this little prologue to set us up: I'll be getting into the main story next chapter. :)


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beacon Hills pack have received word of a new, mysterious threat. Now they need to decide what to do about it.

_One month later_

_Beacon Hills, California_

_October 2012_

"Are you sure?"

Stiles Stilinski turned in response to the question, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Yeah, I'm sure. Another disappearance last night. No body, no evidence, nothing."

Scott McCall sank into his chair, a sober expression on his face. "That's the fourth one this month."

"Yeah, plus three others last month," Stiles added. "Face it, Scott; something really weird is going on."

Seated on the couch, Isaac Lahey spoke up, his voice somewhat nervous. "You guys don't think... you don't think it's _her_ again, do you?"

Scott turned to face Isaac. "No, I don't think so. It's not Jennifer; I saw Deucalion slash her throat, there's no way she could've survived that. And even if she did survive, this time the victims don't fit any particular category. I don't think these are sacrifices."

"Of course not," Stiles said. "The sacrifices were done using a very specific method, and with those murders, the bodies almost always turned up. This is completely different. First of all, there's no ritualistic pattern to this; the victims aren't connected in any way, and they don't fit specific categories. It seems like it's totally random. And second, there are no bodies. None of these people have turned up, alive or dead; they just vanish, and no one can find them."

Isaac nodded. "So what do we do?" He looked to Scott, his eyes intent. "I mean, since Derek and Cora left, we're down on numbers. If this is something supernatural, and it's killing people... what do we do about it?"

Scott sighed, looking around his living room. Stiles and Isaac were his two closest friends, but neither of them really understood what he was going through. As the new Alpha werewolf in Beacon Hills, supernatural problems were now his responsibility more than they were for anyone else, and the stress of that was starting to take a toll on him.

It had been over a month since the final confrontation with the Alpha pack and the Darach (aka Jennifer Blake), and Scott had been dealing with the aftermath of the final battle. At the end, Jennifer and Kali were dead, Deucalion had left Beacon Hills, and Derek and Cora Hale had soon left as well. Now the only werewolves in Beacon Hills were Scott, Isaac, and the Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden. The twins were still weak after Jennifer had nearly killed them, but they hadn't joined Scott's pack. So for now, it was just Scott and Isaac in the new pack. Stiles, Allison and Lydia were pack as well, but they weren't werewolves, so they didn't count in the same sense that Isaac did.

Scott finally turned to Isaac, considering. "We investigate," he said finally. "We find out what's doing this, and we stop it."

"Yeah, all well and good, but we don't even know what we're looking for," Stiles pointed out.

"Well, what do we know?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles. "I mean, your dad always says that everything has a pattern, right? Is there any pattern whatsoever for this? Anything that they have in common?"

Stiles shook his head, sighing. "Trust me, Scott, my dad's working his ass off trying to figure out what's going on, but he can't find anything. These people had nothing in common; none of them knew each other. And there's no common factor; there were people from all age ranges, both genders pretty much evenly. None of the people who disappeared had any connection to any of the others."

"What about the circumstances of the actual disappearances?" Isaac asked. "When they happened, where, how? Does anything about that match?"

Stiles nodded. "Actually, yes, but it's not very helpful. There are exactly two things that all the disappearances have in common: location and time. They all took place in Beacon Hills - not on the outskirts, actually inside the town - and they all happened at night."

"Which only tells us that whatever this thing is doesn't hunt during the day, and is perfectly comfortable hunting in highly populated areas without being seen." Scott glanced back and forth between Stiles and Isaac. Becoming an Alpha seemed to have dramatically reduced the perpetual nervous energy that he'd often radiated before his ascension; he was much calmer, more centered, more controlled. "So we look for it at night."

"While it's hunting, you mean," Stiles said. "Why not during the day, when it _isn't_ _?_ "

"Because we'd never be able to find it during the day," Scott said. "I've been to a couple of the crime scenes, remember. There's never any trace. No scent, nothing. Which means the only way we're going to be able to catch this thing is at night, when it's out and moving around."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end badly?" Stiles groaned. He sighed melodramatically. "Fine, what the hell. Let's do it."

"Well, we're going to need help," Isaac pointed out. "If this thing is dangerous enough to have committed all these murders, it might be too strong for two werewolves to beat."

"That's why it's not just going to be two werewolves," Scott replied. He hesitated for a second, then took the plunge. "I'm going to ask the twins to help us."

" _What?!_ "

"Are you serious?"

Stiles and Isaac spoke simultaneously, both gazing incredulously at Scott. He nodded, calmly. "Yeah, I'm serious. Think about it, guys. They live here now too. If something supernatural is going around killing people, they're going to want to get involved."

Isaac shook his head. "We can't trust them, Scott. They were working with Deucalion. I don't care whether or not they switched sides, I don't trust them."

"Okay, I'm with Isaac on this one," Stiles put in, his face anxious. "Scott, those two are dangerous. We definitely can't trust them; not yet, at least."

Scott looked up. "Look, guys, whether we like them or not, we need their help. Isaac and I may not be able to take on whatever's killing these people by ourselves. We're going to bring in Chris and Allison, obviously; Lydia too, she might be able to help us find the people who disappeared. But we don't know if it'll be enough, and I'd rather have two more werewolves on our side than have them _not_ helping us. Okay?"

Stiles and Isaac considered this for a few seconds. Then, reluctantly, they both nodded.

"Okay," Isaac confirmed. "But I still don't trust them."

"I'm not asking you to trust them," Scott replied. "I'm asking you to trust _me._ "

Isaac locked eyes with Scott and nodded decisively.

"All right, then, it's settled," Scott said. "Stiles, you call Lydia; Isaac, you go see the Argents. I'll go find the twins. We'll meet up at the vet clinic tomorrow after school. Sound good?"

Isaac nodded; after a few seconds, so did Stiles.

Scott smiled. "All right. Let's get to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this chapter wasn't very eventful, but it introduces the Teen Wolf gang and sets up the events that will follow. The Doctor and Clara will be introduced soon, but probably not for another chapter or two.
> 
> Next time, the pack comes together, and their search for answers begins... but that search may not end well.
> 
> As always, please review if you have any comments or questions about this chapter or the story as a whole. (No hate, though, please).
> 
> See you all next time! :)


	3. Two New Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack heads out in search of whatever creature is behind the disappearances, but the hunt has barely begun when two of their own find themselves in danger.

_Beacon Hills, California_

_October 2012_

The entire pack had gathered at the vet clinic by nightfall. Scott was leaning against the wall, watching as Deaton finished putting away various medical instruments. Stiles had sunk into a chair, while Isaac and Allison were talking in quiet tones near the entrance. Chris Argent leaned against the wall, keeping one eye on Isaac and the other on the twins, who were standing uneasily in one corner. Aiden was chatting with Lydia, but he still seemed nervous, while Ethan's eyes were also darting warily around the room.

After another minute, Deaton - who seemed completely unaffected by the awkwardness that had developed in the room - put the last syringe back into a drawer and turned to face Scott, leaning back on the table. "All right, Scott. Let's begin."

"Why are we here?" Chris asked, deciding to open the conversation directly.

"We're here," Scott said, turning to face Chris, "because another person disappeared yesterday. That's the seventh disappearance in the past two months, and there haven't been any bodies found. We need to do something."

Chris nodded. "I'm open to suggestions. Have you been able to find anything?"

Scott shook his head. "No, nothing. And I mean _nothing_. I've been to all of the crime scenes, and there's never any evidence. No scent, no tracks, no bodies, not even blood. Nothing."

"So what's your plan?" Chris asked, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"We're going to find whatever's taking people," Scott said simply. "All of the disappearances occurred in the area of town near the grocery store, so we'll concentrate there. We should split up to cover more ground; we'll go in teams of two." He glanced across the room. "I'll go with Chris. Ethan and Aiden, you two go together; Lydia, you're with Allison. Which leaves Stiles and Isaac."

"Ah, quick question." Stiles stood, holding up a hand. "What do we do if we run into this thing... whatever it is?"

"Call me immediately, and we'll all get over to where you are," Scott replied promptly. "It's going to take all of us to deal with this thing. We all have to work together." He glanced over to Ethan and Aiden, his eyes narrowing in emphasis. " _All_ of us."

Aiden scowled, looking at the ground, but Ethan met Scott's gaze. "You can count on us."

"Good," Scott said, smiling at Ethan.

"All right, then." Chris nodded. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The group immediately made their way out to the town's ironworks area, where the latest victim had disappeared. The parking lot was dark and quiet, with no cars present and no people in sight.

Scott glanced around, inhaling the cold night air. "Okay, guys, let's get to work. Call me if you see anything."

Stiles grinned. "You got it, buddy."

The group spread out, each pair walking along their own path, examining everything.

As he walked along the street, Stiles glanced nervously up at the sky, where the silver disc of the moon hung overhead.

Isaac noticed. "You okay?"

Stiles nodded slowly. "Yeah… yeah, I'm all right. I'm just nervous, you know? I mean, if that thing's out here…"

Isaac nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Suddenly, Isaac stiffened, lifting his head and looking quickly around, inhaling deeply as he sniffed the air.

Stiles watched, his eyes wide. "What? What's wrong?"

Isaac looked back over at him. "Something… I'm not sure what, but… it's like I can _feel_ something."

"Where?" Stiles asked.

Isaac turned in a circle, looking all around him, then pointed in one direction. "There."

Stiles turned, to see that Isaac was pointing to a large parking structure down the street. The building was brightly illuminated, but seemed deserted.

Swallowing his misgivings, Stiles nodded decisively. "All right, let's go. Lead the way."

As he followed Isaac towards the building, Stiles couldn't overcome the sensation that something wasn't right.

.

As Stiles and Isaac walked into the parking structure, their footsteps echoed off the smooth concrete floor.

"You go up, I'll go down," Isaac offered, gesturing towards the two ramps in front of them. The one on the left side led down to the basement level, while the one on the right led up.

"Sure, sounds good," Stiles replied.

"Keep your eyes open. I don't like the look of this place." With that, Isaac headed towards the ramp leading down, while Stiles walked up the other one.

The total absence of cars or people was giving the place a very eerie atmosphere to Stiles. As he walked, he couldn't help feeling a chill running down his back. Somehow, he _knew_ that something was there. He could feel the unmistakable sensation of being watched.

Rounding a corner, he lurched backwards with a loud gasp, coming to an abrupt halt.

Standing in the center of the ramp, about twenty feet in front of him, was a statue.

Stiles looked around for a moment, not sure if this was some kind of joke, and then refocused on the statue. It was still there, standing motionless in the middle of the ramp, utterly out of place. It was human in design, but with a pair of huge wings sprouting from its back; an angel.

"Weird…" Stiles muttered, walking up to the statue. He paced in a circle around it, looking for any answer as to how it could have gotten there in the first place, but there was no evidence. No ropes, cables, or wires; nothing. It was as if the statue had just _appeared_ here, materializing as if by magic.

But that wasn't possible… was it?

Stiles walked slowly back down the ramp and looked back around the corner, down towards the lower levels. He was on the third floor at the moment, while Isaac was probably in the basement by this point.

"Isaac?" he called down the ramp. There was no response.

Stiles turned back to look at the statue again…

Only to find that it had vanished.

He stared at the place where the statue had been for a long moment, his mind trying to comprehend what had happened. The statue had been right there, _right there_ , only seconds before. How could it have vanished completely?

Stiles turned to go find Isaac – and instantly staggered backwards with a yell of shock and horror.

The statue had been standing right behind him. Its facial expression, somehow, had changed; while its face had initially been totally blank, devoid of emotion, now its lips were curled upwards in a cruel smile.

Stiles walked around the statue, careful to give it a wide berth, and then took off running down the ramp.

As he reached the second floor, he turned his head – to see that the statue was once again standing right behind him. This time, its face was contorted in a vicious snarl, its teeth now long, jagged fangs, and its fingernails had grown into long, deadly claws. One hand was outstretched, as if it had been trying to grab him by the shoulder.

Stiles yelled in fear, jumping back. The statue remained motionless. He backed away as far as he could, still looking at it, and then turned and ran again as soon as he reached the corner leading down to the next ramp.

This time, he didn't bother to look back; he just ran, as fast as he could, dashing down the last three ramps to the ground floor while frantically yelling "Isaac!" over and over again and trying to fish his phone out of his pocket. As he ran, the lights set into the ceiling overhead started flickering, going off one by one, so that darkness was following him as he ran.

He realized it now; whatever that thing was, the thing that looked like a statue but could move – _that_ was the creature that was taking people. He didn't know how, or why, it was doing this, but he was certain that it was.

And, if he didn't get out of here fast, he would be the next victim.

Stiles burst around the corner, exiting the last ramp, and found himself back on the ground floor. Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

Stiles pulled out his cell phone, about to dial Scott's number, when he heard a soft sound behind him. Holding up the phone, he froze, paralyzed by a mixture of shock and terror.

For an instant, Stiles could see it, reflected in the screen of his phone as he held it up in front of him. The statue, its face twisted in rage, was standing right behind him, one hand outstretched, a clawed hand reaching towards him.

Stiles's eyes bulged in terror, just as the overhead lights went dark, plunging him into darkness.

Something cold touched the back of his neck.

Stiles let out one terrified scream.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Isaac reacted instantly when he heard Stiles yelling. He whipped around, scanning the darkened basement of the parking structure, and started running towards the ramp leading upwards. "Stiles?" he called out, just as the lights went out.

Isaac's eyes immediately lit up, glowing yellow and allowing him to see in the darkness.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream rang out from the ramp ahead of him. It was abruptly cut off, and a momentary flash of blue light flared in the darkness and was gone.

Isaac stopped dead in his tracks. "Stiles?" he yelled. "Stiles!"

There was no response.

Isaac walked slowly up the darkened ramp, his superhuman senses letting him see everything around him. A human would have been rendered blind by the darkness, but Isaac, being a werewolf, could see just as easily as if the lights had still been on.

As he emerged onto the first floor, Isaac glanced around, looking for any sign of Stiles. Nothing.

Wait. No, not nothing. An object was lying on the ground, glowing blue. As he walked over and picked it up, he recognized it as a cell phone.

_Stiles's_ cell phone.

A chill ran through Isaac as he looked around. There was some sort of… _presence_ here, a sensation in the air.

Someone… or _something_ … was in here with him.

"Stiles?" Isaac said softly.

A scraping sound behind him caused Isaac to whirl around, but again there was nothing.

Isaac dialed Scott's phone number on Stiles's phone. Holding it up to his ear, he waited until Scott answered a moment later.

" _Stiles? What's up?_ "

"No, it's Isaac," Isaac answered. "I'm in the parking structure on Rowan Street."

" _Where's Stiles?_ "

"I…" Isaac trailed off. "I don't know. I heard him yell, and then I found his phone. I can't find him anywhere. I think…"

Another scraping sound, off in the other direction. Isaac whirled around. "Scott, something's here. _It's_ here. Whatever's taking people, it's here. And I think…" He swallowed. "I think it took Stiles."

" _What?!_ " Scott yelled. " _Isaac, listen to me, okay? Get out of there. Go now!_ "

"Right," Isaac agreed, taking a step back. "I…"

At that exact moment, something touched his shoulder, like a hand grasping him.

Isaac whirled around, just in time to catch a brief glimpse of a tall figure looming over him. It was a statue, the statue of an angel, with one hand gripping his shoulder. Jagged teeth were bared, its mouth curved in a snarl.

Isaac's eyes flashed yellow and he opened his mouth to snarl out a challenge. But before he could, there was a flash of blue light and everything went black.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

Scott burst into the parking structure, looking around desperately. But there was no sign of anything wrong. The lights overhead were all running, brightly illuminating the building's interior. But there was no sign of Stiles and Isaac. They had vanished, seemingly without a trace.

Chris ran in behind him, breathing heavily. "Any sign of them?" he asked.

"No." Scott looked back at him. "Nothing."

He inhaled a deep breath of air, but there was no scent to follow. He could pick up the faint scents of Stiles and Isaac, but nothing else except for the odors of car exhaust, oil and rubber from all of the cars that had entered and left the structure the previous day.

His two closest friends were gone. Just _gone_ , the same as all of the other disappearances.

"Any ideas?" Chris asked.

Scott shook his head numbly. "I don't know."

* * *

Several blocks away, the street was quiet and dark, a faint breeze rustling fallen leaves on the sidewalk. The moon hung in the sky overhead, and the distant sound of barking could be heard from a dog.

Suddenly, a loud wheezing, whirring sound rang out. The sound was utterly unearthly; no human would have been able to identify it. A strong wind kicked up, swirling the fallen leaves as a large, rectangular shape began to materialize in a bright flash of light, illuminating its surroundings.

With a final whirr and a resounding _thud_ , the object became clear and solid, resting on the sidewalk. It was a large blue box, made of some type of wood. A lamp fitted on top of it was the source of the bright light. A glowing sign, emblazoned with the words "Police Public Call Box", ran around the sides at the top of the box.

There was a long moment of silence, and then the door opened with a creak. A young man, wearing a dark gray coat, black pants, brown leather shoes, a blue vest and shirt and a blue bowtie, stepped out of the box, running a hand over his tousled dark hair as he glanced around the darkened street.

"Well," he said, a grin crossing his face. "This is new."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again! Stiles and Isaac have been taken by the Weeping Angels, which means they're now stranded somewhere else in time… and, to kick things up a notch, the Doctor has finally arrived in Beacon Hills! We'll just have to see where things go from here.
> 
> Next chapter, we find out what's happened to Stiles and Isaac, and the rest of the pack is introduced to the Doctor… although it may not be the friendliest meeting at first. :)


	4. Strange Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beacon Hills pack and the Doctor have a rocky first encounter, and we find out what's happened to Stiles and Isaac.

_Beacon Hills, California_

_October 2012_

Ethan and Aiden were stalking around the darkened buildings of the ironworks, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't even know why we're doing this," Aiden muttered. "It's not our problem."

"No, but it is Scott's problem," Ethan retorted. "And if we ever want him to trust us enough to let us join his pack, we have to help him with this."

Just as Aiden was about to reply, a bizarre whirring sound reached the two werewolves' ears. Their heads snapped around simultaneously, homing in on the source of the noise. After a few seconds, it faded away to silence.

Aiden was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?"

Ethan's eyes narrowed. "I don't know." He started forward. "Come on."

The twins crept through the shadows, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible, until they reached the edge of the ironworks. Peering out from around the corner of the building, Ethan's eyes widened in surprise.

A large blue box, taller than a man, stood next to the street, on the other side of a small parking lot behind the ironworks. It had a lit lamp attached to the top, under which were emblazoned the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX in glowing white letters. Standing next to it were a young man in a dark gray coat and black pants, and a young woman wearing a blue dress with white spots, black pants and a blue jacket. They appeared to be in the middle of an argument; once he focused on their voices, Ethan could hear some of their conversation.

"…the hell did you land us, anyway?"

"How should I know?"

"You should know, because this trip was _your_ idea!"

Everything about these people – except for the conversation they were having, of course – was ordinary. But the fact that they were there to begin with seemed… wrong, somehow, to Ethan.

Ethan glanced to Aiden in puzzlement. "Is that thing a phone booth or something?" he muttered.

Aiden shrugged, obviously having no more of a clue than his brother did about these people. "Who cares?"

And then it clicked. _That_ was why it seemed weird that these people were here.

" _I_ care," Ethan said grimly, "because when we came through this exact spot about ten minutes ago, they weren't here. And neither was that thing." He pointed to the phone booth.

Aiden's eyes widened in confusion, then surprise. "You're right, they weren't."

Just then, a strong breeze ruffled the twins' hair, sending dead leaves tumbling across the parking lot. And a whiff of the couple's scent reached their noses.

The girl's scent – Ethan assumed it was the girl, anyway, since it smelled like roses and perfume – was definitely human, although there was an odd tinge to it.

The man, on the other hand, was… strange. His scent was bizarre, oddly flavored with traces of a thousand different things. It just smelled… _unnatural_ , somehow. But the most bizarre thing was the sound of his heartbeat.

Normal human heartbeats, Ethan had found, were in a constant rhythm; _Beat. Beat. Beat._ But this man's was totally unfamiliar, as if his heart was echoing after each beat; _Beat-beat. Beat-beat. Beat-beat._

It was almost as if he had more than one heart… but that wasn't possible.

Still, though, the man's aura was so obviously non-human that Ethan realized that he was reacting instinctively, and he had to consciously restrain the primal aggression within him as his inner wolf snarled in anger, pushing at his teeth and claws, trying to extend them.

Aiden, for his part, didn't have as much control. His claws extended, his eyes glowed blue, and he started towards the two people on the sidewalk.

"No!" Ethan hissed, grabbing Aiden's left shoulder and halting him, as he snatched his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Scott's number.

Scott picked up after the first ring. _"Hello?"_ he asked.

"Scott?" Ethan called. "It's Ethan. We're by the entrance to the ironworks." He looked back at the two people standing beside the blue phone box. "I think you should see this. We may have a problem."

" _Okay, we'll be there in a minute. What's going on?"_

"There's a–" Ethan started.

"Screw it," Aiden growled, shaking off Ethan's grip on his shoulder. "I'm dealing with this."

"No, Aiden, wait!" Ethan snapped, but Aiden ignored him. He let out a snarl, bared his fangs, and charged.

Ethan cursed. "Scott, I need you to get over here right now!" He hung up the phone and took off running after Aiden.

* * *

As Scott and Chris continued to look around the empty parking structure, searching for any sign of Stiles and Isaac, Scott's phone rang. He hastily pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Scott?"_ a male voice called over the phone. _"It's Ethan. We're by the entrance to the ironworks."_ He paused for a second. _"I think you should see this. We may have a problem."_

"Okay, we'll be there in a second," Scott said, motioning to Chris. "What's going on?"

" _There's a–"_ Ethan began.

" _Screw it,"_ another voice – Aiden, Scott could tell – interrupted. He wasn't speaking into the phone, but Scott could still hear him. _"I'm dealing with this."_

" _No, Aiden, wait!"_ Ethan snapped, but Aiden clearly wasn't listening. Scott heard a snarl, and Ethan snapped, _"Scott, I need you to get over here right now!"_

"Ethan, what's going on?!" Scott yelled.

The phone connection, unfortunately, chose that moment to cut off.

Scott whirled to Chris. "They're by the entrance to the ironworks, and they said they found something."

"That's only a few blocks from here," Chris realized. "Come on!" He and Scott took off at a run, sprinting out of the parking structure and down the street towards the ironworks.

* * *

When Scott and Chris arrived, what they found was not what they had been expecting at all.

Ethan was grappling with Aiden, pinning both of the other twin's arms behind his back. Aiden was fully wolfed out, his eyes glowing blue and his fangs bared in a snarl as he tried to lunge towards a young man in a dark gray coat, who was sprawled, apparently unconscious, on the ground next to what looked like a large blue phone booth. A young woman with curly dark hair was crouched next to the man, trying to help him.

"Aiden, _calm down!_ " Ethan yelled, trying to keep his brother restrained. Aiden refused to listen, continuing to struggle against his hold.

" _Stop it!_ " Scott roared as he skidded to a halt in front of the twins, his eyes blazing red as he shouted into Aiden's face. The Beta's eyes widened in shock and he shrank back, reverting to his normal appearance.

After a few seconds, Ethan released Aiden and stood up, stepping back.

"What the hell was that?" Scott demanded, glaring at Aiden.

"He's not human," Aiden spat, his eyes flickering blue again as he pointed at the young man on the ground.

Scott's eyes widened, and he looked over to the man, who was starting to wake up. The girl with him was looking up at the group, her eyes wide in surprise and alarm.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"His scent," Ethan answered, his face serious.

Scott inhaled deeply, and his eyes widened immediately in surprise. "Whoa… what _is_ that?"

"Like I said, he's not human," Aiden growled. "And considering that there's some kind of supernatural creature running around murdering people…" He trailed off meaningfully.

Chris's eyes narrowed, locking onto the fallen man. "You think he's…"

"No," Scott said, shaking his head. "It's not him. His scent isn't human, but whatever's been taking people doesn't have any scent at all. It never leaves any physical traces. So whatever it is, I don't think he's the one we're looking for."

"That doesn't mean he's not a potential threat," Chris pointed out.

"So let's ask him," Scott said simply.

A groan drew their attention to the young man on the ground, who was now waking up. "Ah, my head!" he muttered, rubbing at his head as he got to his feet. "Do you people always bash new visitors on the head when they introduce themselves?" His voice was accented, most likely British.

"Sorry about that," Scott replied sheepishly, glaring over at Aiden. "If you don't mind me asking… who are you?"

The man didn't answer for a moment; he appeared to be thinking about something. "Just a moment, please…" For some reason, he licked the tip of one of his index fingers, then held it up in the air. "All right… planet Earth, early 21st century… probably America, considering your accents…"

" _Who are you?_ " Aiden demanded, his eyes flashing blue as he growled. The girl shrank back, and Scott shot a warning glare at Aiden, but the British man suddenly seemed delighted. His eyes widened in surprise, and he smiled widely, snapping his fingers. "Werewolves!" he cried. " _Now_ it makes sense!"

Scott's eyes widened in shock. "I… uh… I'm sorry, what? You know about…"

"Werewolves?" the man said casually. "Well, yeah, obviously. Killed one once. Well, that wasn't _technically_ a werewolf, so much as an alien possessing a human host to turn it into a werewolf-like creature - although I suppose that could suggest that werewolves might originally be alien in origin - but…" He trailed off. "Not important right now. Anyway." He glanced around, smiling. "Could any of you lot tell me where we are, exactly? And when?"

Scott's mouth had been hanging open as he stared at the man in total disbelief. "I… uh…" Chris, Ethan and Aiden weren't any better; none of them could take their eyes off of the man.

The dark-haired girl who was with the man didn't have the same problem. "Wait, what? They're _werewolves?_ Where in the _hell_ did you land us?!"

"How should I know?" the man replied. "It's not like they put exit ramps with labels on them in the Vortex! I had to make my best guess!"

Scott frowned. _The Vortex?_ What was this guy talking about?

"All right, enough," he interrupted, causing both arguing people to turn to face him. "Now, I need to know. Who are you, and why are you here?"

The man glanced to his companion, then grinned cheerfully. "Right!" He turned to face Scott and straightened, adjusting his bowtie. "Well, I really can't say how we got here; this sort of thing happens to us a lot, popping into places randomly. Odd, though, usually there'd be aliens or something by now – ah, well, at least there're werewolves instead. Love a werewolf, especially when they're not trying to kill us."

"Don't mind him," the young woman said with a roll of her eyes. "He does this all of the time; you get used to it. He's generally harmless, as long as you're a nice sort and don't go around hurting or killing other people." Smiling at Scott in a friendly way, she continued, "Sorry if this seems a bit forward, but… who are you, exactly?"

Scott couldn't help but feel at least a little reassured by the girl's words; plus, her scent, unlike that of the man, was almost completely ordinary, definitely human. He held out a hand and shook hers, smiling faintly. "My name's Scott."

She smiled back. "I'm Clara."

Abruptly, Chris's phone rang. He took it out, glanced at the screen, and answered it. "Allison?"

Scott's eyes widened, and he turned to face Chris. "What's she saying? Did she and Lydia find anything?"

"Find what?" Clara asked curiously. "What're you guys looking for? If you don't mind my asking."

Scott sighed. _Screw it, they're obviously not hostile or dangerous. Might as well clue them in._ "Something in this town has been taking people. They aren't found dead, or anything like that; they just vanish, without a trace, and no one can find them. The Sheriff's department has no experience with this sort of thing, so we decided to see if we could find whatever's out there. Only…" He froze, remembering Stiles and Isaac for the first time since he'd arrived on the scene.

The twins turned to face him. "Only what?" Ethan asked. "Is something wrong?"

Scott was about to answer, when he was distracted by the sound of Chris saying, "You found _what?"_ in a surprised tone of voice. Taking his cell phone away from his ear, he tapped a button, switching it to speaker mode.

Allison's voice echoed from the phone. _"Yeah, I'm serious. A statue. Right in the middle of the school's parking lot. We have no idea what's going on, but Lydia says she feels something… weird about it."_

"And you said it's a _statue?_ " Scott asked skeptically.

" _Yeah. But the weird part is, it's not a normal human statue. It has wings."_ She paused for a moment, then continued, _"So I guess it's… an angel statue."_

Unexpectedly, the man in the gray coat rushed forward, his eyes wide. "Did you say it was an _angel_ statue?" he asked urgently.

" _Yeah, an angel statue. We're both standing in front of it right now, in the main parking lot at school."_ Allison paused for a second. _"Wait, what? Scott, who else is there?"_

Not wasting time on pleasantries, the man in the gray coat grabbed Scott by the arm and leaned in towards the phone. "Listen to me… Allison, is it? You and your friend are in very serious danger right now. We'll be there in a minute, but until we get there, keep looking at the angel. Understand? Don't look away, don't even blink."

Allison, understandably, seemed confused. _"What? Why?"_

The man's eyes narrowed, his voice deadly serious. "Because that thing isn't really a statue; it's the thing you're looking for, the creature that's been taking people. And if you take your eyes off of it, even for a split second, it will kill you."

Scott, Chris, Ethan and Aiden all stared wide-eyed at the man, who ignored their questioning gazes. "Where's the school from here?" he asked anxiously.

"About half a mile that way," Ethan answered, pointing down the street

"Then let's go!" the man called, taking some kind of metal tube out of his pocket. He pointed it at the blue phone booth, and a green light lit up on one end as he passed the tube over the front doors. Satisfied, he replaced the device in his pocket and turned to the others. "Come on; we need to get to your friends out of there _now!_ "

"Then why did you wait to lock the –" Ethan started to ask.

"No time to explain! Run!"

Without another word, Scott, Chris, the twins, and Clara hurried after the man, and they took off down the sidewalk.

"What's your name?" Scott called as he caught up to the man. "I'm Scott, Scott McCall."

The man glanced over at him as they ran. Despite the urgency of the situation, he was still able to smile. "Pleased to meet you, Scott McCall. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

With a crackle of electricity and the smell of ozone, Stiles staggered and nearly fell. His head whipped around wildly, scanning every corner of the room. The last thing he remembered was feeling that cold hand touch the back of his neck, then a flash of blue light… and now, suddenly, all of the lights in the parking structure were back on, and the angel statue – or whatever the hell it was – had vanished.

Stiles leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, trying to figure out what had just happened. His head ached, his throat was dry, and his stomach was pained.

And then there was another flash of blue light a few feet away.

Stiles whirled around so fast that he slipped and fell flat on his ass. He groaned in pain as he picked himself up; he was fairly sure that was going to bruise.

Isaac, who was suddenly standing in the middle of the room, let out a brief, abbreviated snarl, before he abruptly cut off and looked around in astonishment, stumbling and nearly falling. Then he saw Stiles, and relief surged into his face as his werewolf features faded away. "Oh, thank god!" he said. "I thought that thing took you!"

"The creepy stone angel thing?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded, his face suggesting he didn't find it amusing in the least. "Yeah. That." Then his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute… I didn't see you in here when I came up that ramp a minute ago, when the lights were still off. I can see in the dark, and I checked this whole room, but all I saw was your phone. I called Scott, and then that _thing_ grabbed my shoulder. I got a glimpse of it, and then…"

"A flash of blue light, and a feeling like you just rolled down a hill inside a barrel?" Stiles offered with a grunt. "Because that's basically what happened to me."

Isaac looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. But, anyway… how did I not see you before, I mean, the lights were off, yeah, but still…"

Stiles frowned. "No, they weren't. The lights turned back on right after that thing grabbed _me_ , which was about a minute ago. But you didn't show up until a few seconds ago."

They exchanged looks, trying to come up with some idea for how to make sense of this.

After a moment, Isaac shrugged. "Whatever. Since that thing's gone, let's go find the others. We were all supposed to meet up at the school, right?"

Stiles nodded in agreement. "I… yeah. Yeah, the school."

Isaac turned and walked out through the exit of the parking structure, with Stiles following right behind him.

All the while, though, Stiles couldn't help the fear that something was wrong. What had those angel-things done to them? And why did he still feel so weird, even though the creature was gone and they were sage.

* * *

When they finally arrived outside the school, Stiles pulled out his phone, which Isaac had returned to him on their way there, and dialed Scott as they walked in through the front parking lot. Unfortunately, as soon as he tried to call Scott, the call dropped. He dialed twice more, but to no success. There wasn't even a dial tone; the phone just wouldn't work.

"Damn it, how the hell are we supposed to get ahold of him if my stupid freaking phone decides _now_ is the time to die?!" Stiles grumbled, putting his phone back in his pocket and looking around. Something didn't seem right to him about his surroundings, but he couldn't identify it. "I swear to God, if he's not answering because he's off somewhere–"

"Stiles?" Isaac said softly, looking up at the front of the school building.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this."

"Look at what?" Stiles asked, walking over to the werewolf.

"The sign," Isaac replied briefly, pointing up.

"What si–" That was all Stiles got out, because he saw the sign in question and his eyes widened to the size of pies. His mouth dropped open in disbelief, because what he was looking at was simply too much to believe.

The "sign" was actually a poster, basically just a promotional advertisement. The top half read _Beacon Hills High School_ , which was to be expected.

The bottom half, however, was the part that Stiles and Isaac were concerned with.

_Congratulations, Class of 2005!_

Stiles looked over at Isaac; Isaac looked back at him, an identical expression on his face. They both looked back up at the sign, at the words _Class of 2005_ emblazoned in red and black paint on a large white banner.

Well. Now they knew what the angel-creature had done to them.

Stiles, of course, spoke first.

"Well, crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! I'm sure nothing bad will result from this. XD
> 
> Next chapter, Stiles and Isaac try to figure out what the hell is going on and encounter an unexpected surprise, while Scott, the Doctor, and their gang race to save Allison and Lydia from the Angels. Stay tuned!


End file.
